Chronicles of a Trickster
}} Chronicles of a Trickster is a 40-story series that details into the adventures and life of the musclebound trickster goddess Launa Viander. This came around high interest around the development of another soon-to-be series ''Battle of the Big Buff Busty Black Cats'' and ''Blackboobs Begins''. Development Since the beginning of the series around early august, Launa has become a very interesting character to work with since her inception back in 2003. Since the, the thought of creating a special short series of stories about the main character came in around early 2009 with Launa and her main exploits. Along with her friends/roommates Azrelle and Sabrina, those adventures become more intense and complex. The format of the series is often described the most as chapters but the official term for it is more in that with "episodes". Each jumping into a individual story to a mini-arc that helps develop the character more. Most of the episodes are written by Xenny Diemes with editing by Alexander "Muddy" Mudrovich and Rinji Pantera both of which are integrating their universes in along with this one. Main Characters *'Launa Viander/Jennifer Aslan' - The main protagonist of the story. She was once a 23 year-old teenage girl from the 11th century who was a total troublemaker and trickster until she was cursed by a witch half-way. Centuries of study and using the magic made her more of a trickster goddess the world knows her to be. *'Sabrina Breckenridge' - Formally a waitress from a Oregon roadside restaurant, she was attacked and bitten by a giant werewolf which causes her to become one herself. She later came around to defeating her assailant and is free to use her abilities on her own. She is a "Superwere", a generation of werewolves that are bigger, stronger and much faster than average ones. *'Lady "Azzy" Azrealle' - A member of the highly influential and powerful Xisalelle Clan and a student from the Arcadia School of High Sorcery Azrelle or "Azzy" to Sabrina and Launa developed a gateway to another world as her final project. However a deviant rival sabotages her project and it sucks her into the target world and right into Launa's apartment complex. Supporting Characters *'Frederick Deolan' - A Local resident from the city who met Launa in an auction that Coyote sets up to buy time for a plan but after a harsh misunderstanding, Frederick was able to handle taking on Coyote and defeating him before he can succeed. *'Roland "Rolo" Hannsen' - Owner of a local gym with the heaviest weights in the world and Launa's current boyfriend in the present. *'Rinji Pantera' - A panther ninja warrior who is immortal like Launa. He possesses the power of fire and the spirit of a phoenix. He meets Launa in the early 1800s, having learned of her exploits over the years. He has a strong admiration and deep-seeded love for the Trickster Goddess and desires more than anything to prove that he can best her in combat. He would meet her again a handful of times through the years, longing to one day defeat the legendary Trickster Goddess and find his way to her heart. With time on his side, Rinji knows that his time will eventually come...and it will be a showdown on a planetary scale. *'Mr. UP' - UP or "Undead Pete" A hopelessly loyal servant of Launa she resurrected from a cemetery years ago who will be vital in the end of the storyline. *'Kiara' - A traveler from the future who has to make sure that everything in the past is changed but with little knowledge at the time of her leaving makes it hard for her to pinpoint the moment in time in the present. She is bigger, stronger and tougher than Launa but holds a secret that Launa hopes she doesn't know. *'Sayber' - Formerly a young woman from ancient Asia, who became Belia's earlier experiments to become a powerful superbeast of both Siberian tiger and Snow Leopard, A "Tiopard" who was once a formidable fighter against Launa until she breaks the bonds of a false protection of the Book of Destinies. Villains *'Coyote' - Launa's partner, mentor and ex-husband who trained her in the ways of god-like trickery but only because he wants Launa's powers to "grow" for the sole purpose of violently removing them for himself out of pure jealously. He was once the proud, powerful trickster among the Native American tribes and the Native Council. After a long battle by Launa under the council, he was stripped of his powers and is to serve his punishment as a immortal human. After another attempt to take Launa's powers fails he comes back with his original powers restored fivefold. *'Lady Belia' - The witch who cursed Launa, giving her the feline appearance she possesses to this day and effectively stripping her of her human form. Launa faces her and presumably kills her. But for all her cunning and knowledge, Launa is unable to undo the curse she carries. Echoes of Lady Belia's sinister presence have recently begun to surface in Launa's more recent travels, leaving her to wonder if Belia really is dead. *'Lord McEllis' - One of the members of the Voodemor Clan, a ruthless witch-hunting group of extremists that follow the Malleus Maleciarum (The Hammer of Witches) and are the ones solely responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent women and sorcerers. An altercation with Launa resulted in him gaining immortally because of her and now seeks out for revenge. *'Natalia' - A extremely dangerous former omega werewolf who became that way after enhancing herself with a massive dose of super serum to kill her abusers. Now defeated by Sayber and under the guidance of Belia as her minion. *'The Native Council' - A body of powerful, god-like beings who are in control of the natural order of the tribes and nature of the Earth itself. Their arrogance effects the decisions and faith of the council including those who put the charge. They are Ursus, Ra, Tahera, Occura and the leader Nyctimene. They're not truly villains, but their actions and methods might as well make them so. *'Alyeska' - Powerful servant and warrior for Tahera and the true mother of the Invicuna. Episodes Season Two (cont. for formatting issues) 'Act one' *'Part One: The Council's Command, A Servant's Want' **The story begins in narrative form as the servant warrior Alyeska tells her story about the Council and how she met Hirage who's influence changed her views until a great evil arrives and the council agrees to find a way to combat this putting Alyeska in the firing line. *'Part Two: Death and Revelations' **Tahera knows of the relationship and uses it to her advantage to coerce Alyeska into making the prototype for her new race of werewolves or else she'll make an example out of Hirage. With no choice she is forced to make their love an obligation to create the first superwere. *'Part Three: The Best Unlaid Plans...' **Raised and trained by their parents Aiyana was up to the expectations that Alyeska expects her to be until she few off into a rage and brutally beats her daughter after Hirage names her. It would only be a matter of time before Hirage learns of Tahera's plan and tries everything in his power to save her Daughter which also leads to him discovering that Alyeska was also in on this plan or else Tahera would kill him. Betrayed Hirage makes and effort to save his only daughter from Tahera but fails. 'Act two' *'Part Four: Malicious Intent' **Hirage finds Decenna and discovers is the only naturally-born superwere ever and learns of more around like her during Aiyana's life. Meanwhile Alyeska has reverted back to her old ways and even keeps an eye on Hirage now with the impending return of Coyote's wants for world domination on top of the impending resurfacing of Lady Belia. The council and the servant will use Sabrina to put Launa through the most impending test of her life and for Alyeska to get her vengeance. *'Part Five: Runaway' **In the present, happening weeks after the fight with Launa and David, Sabrina has to travel the hard way east across Europe and Asia. Across the land bridge to Alaska to finally meet Hirage however he knows about Alyeska's intentions through her story of how she got here but lays the decision on her if she would go through with this or not. Season Four Episode 31 Finding Sabrina / Birthday *David and Launa cross the Eurasian continent to trace Sabrina's steps to find her. Meanwhile Azzy is forced to stay behind still hurt by Sabrina's words and will do what it takes to find her before they do to prove herself once and for all. Meanwhile Fredrick arrives in the complex and "stumbles" upon one of Launa's vast diaries to discover a date Launa always kept to herself. *1 || 2 Episode 31 Extra: Happy Thirteenth *Every thirteen years on the thirteenth of Friday on the thirteenth hour. Launa ventures out into the world in her true form for a full days worth. *Link Episode 32 Dating Launa 101 / The Fall of the Haggaroth *A mysterious voice offers readers of what to expect if they were the get their chance to grab a date with the trickster and the results might make it a hard one. In another story Coyote, Belia and their two minions travel to the Tunguska region at the very spot to bring forth the dark dragon god, the Hagarroth. *Link Episode 33 Howl With Me / Haggy and Me *Sabrina still feeling the after effects of her plight wants to continue her reconciliation. In another part of the city a mysterious stranger emerges from the shadows in search of Launa to prevent the soon-events from happening again. The Hagarroth is first going to be put through its paces, meanwhile a visitor from places unknown arrives in the city streets. Episode 34 Nights of the Sabrecat *In a special five parter, Launa needs to get her mind off the "event" that is about to befall on her by watching some television and catching on to a new superhero program. There she dreams off into wanting to become a superhero herself utilizing her beast form to become to powerful Sabrecat. Episode 35 Launa and the Dragon / Capture and Conquer *Launa gets a call from an long-old friend in the Australian outback to end up being the surrogate mother of a dragon queen. Back home, Sabrina and David encounter Natalia and through her own skill is able to subdue them both. Episode 36 Refugee *Azzy receives a message from an unknown person believing to be the first person who tries to cross into the next world with the mirror experiments. Special Chapters All Tricked Out *As Launa sits in this Halloween with her little nephew Andrew, she tells him her stories of past trick or treats that didn't end well for her. Be a Man Launa! *After being pushed too far by Sabrina, Launa induces a spell on herself to become the male counterpart Lansen. Real Witches Don't Ride Broomsticks *As Launa dresses herself up hot and sexy for Rinji this upcoming Halloween night, She travels down memory lane into the origin of her powerful flying motorbike Netherbeast. Werewolves of Amsterdam *Sabrina and David share a quiet night together until she challenges him to a game of tag across the city. This also leads up to a strange dream that will eventually turn against her friends. It's the first canon special that explains the reason why Sabrina hasn't been seen since Reunion. The Story of Lady Belia *Based off an completed commission and invoked by a commentator's question, this special outlines the start of Lady Belia's origins including how she ended up on Earth in the first place. Sayber's Story *What did ever happen to Sayber after that battle with Launa which led to her freedom? Enter the powerful Tiopard's journey into the modern world. Other Chapters Ooau Tea Plant :Main Article: Ooau Tea Plant *A short on the basic details of the very plant that is the source of Launa's strength and impossible muscle mass. Link Timeline *A brief history of all the events of Launa's life up to the present. Link Category:Viander & Company Category:Stories and Specials